Flashlights for use by law enforcement officers and by others requiring a high-performance flashlight, are commonly provided with a machined aluminum housing. Machined aluminum flashlights possess several advantages relative to the commercial variety of plastic flashlights. For example, machined aluminum flashlights are less subject to impact damage relative to plastic flashlights, which is particularly important for flashlights having screw-threaded mating parts. Additionally, an aluminum housing provides effective heat dissipation from the lamp, which allows higher wattage bulbs to be operated at relatively greater efficiency and brightness. Aluminum is also highly electrically conductive, hence there is less resistive power loss when an aluminum casing is employed as a part of the lamp circuit, relative to other metals.
In the manufacture of machined aluminum flashlights, considerable effort must be expended in order to produce an appealing high-luster anodized finish for the outside of the flashlight. Prior to applying such anodized finish, the barrel of the flashlight is often textured to provide a gripping surface, for example a diamond knurled surface may be provided along the outside of the flashlight. Inconsistencies in the finishing process can result in having to discard expensive precision parts due to cosmetic flaws. Additionally, when mating surfaces of finished aluminum parts are intended to provide an electrically conductive path within the flashlight, it is necessary to remove the finish from the mating surfaces prior to assembling the flashlight. Such removal of the finish from portions of the flashlight must be done with great care and precision to avoid damaging the other portions of the finished parts. Damage to the finished parts due to errors during selective removal of the finish, again results in having to discard parts for cosmetic reasons. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an aluminum flashlight that could be provided with an attractive exterior surface in such a way as to reduce the number of aluminum parts that are customarily discarded to maintain cosmetic quality control.
Although machined aluminum flashlights are usually provided with textured gripping surfaces, such flashlights can be uncomfortable to grip under some conditions. For example, perspiration or other moisture can loosen one's grip on the metal barrel of the flashlight. Additionally, the heat conductivity of the aluminum, which is beneficial for cooling the lamp, can cause the flashlight to feel cold and can draw heat from the user's hand during use in cold conditions. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a flashlight having the mechanical and operational advantages of a machined aluminum flashlight, while also having a secure and comfortable gripping surface. It would also be desirable to provide such a flashlight at a reduced cost in the number of machining operations required.